Royal pain in the is beign rewritten
by hidden in plain view
Summary: To the Uchiha royal family, Look my father, Lord Uzumaki Arashi is forcing me to ask for a date from the 'handsome' Uchiha brothers. So now that I have would you be so kind as to burn this letter and pretend you never saw it. Thanks,Naru Itafemnaru
1. First impressions

Woo so another one of those 3 oclock in the morning ideas that hit me... of course when I have no pencil or notebook and am quite comfy in my bed... but alas the things you give up for writing...

disclaimer: it's freaking 2 oclock in the morning and I'm running on an hour of sleep this weekend.. does it sound like I'm coherant enough to understand even if I lied and said I owned Naruto...

warning: unbeta'd so sorry for mistakes...

* * *

Mikoto smiled as the maid handed her the morning mail. Sorting through the fanmail for her boys, she threw the envelopes proclaiming love for Sasuke and Itachi into the burn pile. Her hand was flying through the large stack with practiced ease when she noticed something off. A plain white letter with a familiar emblem printed on it. With a genuine smile she opened the letter.

To the Uchiha royal family,

Look my father, Lord Uzumaki Arashi is forcing me to ask for a date from the 'handsome' Uchiha brothers. So now that I have would you be so kind as to burn this letter and pretend you never saw it.

Thanks, Naru Uzumaki

Mikoto giggled vaguely remembering meeting the mischevious daughter of their family friend. Glancing at the clock she walked toward the kitchen. As the servants placed the last dish on the dining table her two sons appeared. Her husband had informed her he would be dining in his room this morning, finishing a bit of his work. She smiled wickidly as the boys took their proper seats.

"Good morning Kaa-san (is that right for mother?)." Itachi and Sasuke greeted as they began to fill their plates.

"Good morning boys!" she chirped in an eerily happy voice.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore the strange behavior.

"You've received your morning mail." Mikoto snickered as the boys lips turned down. "Interestly enough they're was one you might be interested in."

Sasuke snorted as Itachi 'hn'ed' Neither deeming that an important enough statement to recieve an actual answer.

Mikoto glared at the two. They slowly looked up as shivers raked their bodies. No one messed with their mother for good reason. Itachi seeing his only escape immediatly stood up excusing himself. Sasuke followed soon after bt before either could make it out of the room a soft voice calld out to them. The sickly sweet voice with an undercurrent of danger called the boys names.

"Itachi darling do be a good boy and stay right where you are. Sasuke you to."

The ravens froze not daring to ignore their mothers command. Mikoto strolled casually up to her sons grabbing their collars and dragging them up to the stack of badly perfumed fanmail awaiting its appointment with the incinerator.. or Itachi's target practice.

"What is it that you need of us kaa-san?" Itachi dared to ask.

Mikoto smiled snatching a white envelope of the pile of mail. handing it to the boys she watched their expression as they read. Both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened a bit when the letter showed no undying love for them. 'Well this is a first.'

'She sounds interesting." Sasuke said while glaring at the stack of pink fanmail behind his mother.

Itachi 'hn-ed' but Mikoto could see the interest in his eyes.

"Allright then it's settled Miss Uzumaki will be recieving an invitation to the royal ball next week!" Mikoto clapped her hands together excited for the blond's arrival.

* * *

Mikoto came running down the bottom of the stairs shooing the two raven men down to the parlor.

"Smile darlings smile."

The brothers gave her a pointed glance. With a heavy sigh Mikoto conceeded. "Atleast smirk!"

Itachi did just that smirk as the younger of the two continued scowling.

Lady Uchiha stood beautifully in a dark midnight blue dress, her long black hair falling down her back in elegant curls. Her sharp eyes glanced over the heirs to the Uchiha name one last time, scrutionizing their outfits. Itachi stood proudly in black silk pants, a crimson blouse bringing out his blood red eyes. His long raven locks hung loosly over his shoulders, catching stray streams of light. A small glint of metal was visible from the onyx necklace displaying the Uchiha emblem hanging around Itachi's neck. Sasuke dressed simliar wore grey silk pants, a casual black blouse unbuttoned at the top allowing a teasing view of the youngest Uchiha's pale chest. The Uchiha fan displayed proudly on the back of the shirt.

Mikoto nodded her approval eagerly awaiting their guests arrival. Soon after they heard a surprised shout followed by multiple rushed apologies. Bursting through the doors a scowling blond came into view.

The Uchiha family caught their breath as the angry girl came into view. They had to admit she was beautiful. Wearing a slim riding jacket and breeches, her long blonde hair flowed around her. Her bright azure eyes glared at the 2 raven haired boys. She marched up to them stomping angrily.

"I said burn the request not invite me here!" she screamed.

"Oh dear it was my idea don't blame the boys." Mikoto jumped in saving the dumbstuck boys. No girl had ever talked to them like that.

The blond bombshell turned toward her. "You do realize that father is forcing me into one of those horrible gowns for this stupid thing!"

"Now Now Naru no need to be voilent." A chuckling blond male walked in.

"Ah why hello Mikoto your looking as good as ever." Arashi winked at her before looking around." Now where is the lovely bastard?"

"Arashi I see you haven't changed at all." A deep male voice answered.

"Fugaku long time no see. Seems your sons take after you. Stoic as ever. Shame they didn't get their mothers personality."

A loud crash broke them out of their conversation. Arashi simply sighed as he heard an embarrased laugh. "Naru what did you do?"

"Um well father not quite what I did but what Kyuubi did."

Arashi's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"And if I did?"

"Remind me to kill you later." Arashi whispered before staring at the door. He turned towards Fugaku. "You may want to duck."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow but pulled Mikoto behind him.

Another loud crash was heard before a scream from a guard was silenced. The doors burst open to reveal a red streak running straight towards Naru. Itachi and Sasuke eyes widened before running toward her. They managed to make it just intime unsheathing their swords to face the threat. The blur skidded to a stop revealing a fox the size of a large wolf with nine tails glaring down at them. A faint clapping was heard behind them as the bewildered Uchiha's stared at the blond.

"Your the first to beat Kyuubi to me." Naru explained then walked over to the large fox. Kyuubi leaned down and nuzzled Naru, a soft purring rumbling from his chest . She smiled a breathtaking smile before turning to Mikoto. "I apologize for anything he broke. I'll pay for it. He tends to be a bit overprotective of me. Oh let me introduce you."

"Kyuubi this is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." She pointed to the 2 standing in front of her. Kyuubi walked up to them his flame colored fur gleaming in the light as his nine white dipped tails wagged slightly. He sniffed each of them before licking their face. Sasuke glared disgusted but Itachi remained impassive while wiping his face off with his sleeve. "Be grateful he likes you." Naru replied smirking.

"Why would I care if a fox likes me or not." Sasuke grumbled still removing slobber from his face.

"Becasue if he didn't you would have been disembowled then most likely eaten." Naru replied with a straight face.

Then Kyuubi noticed a flash of blond hair hiding behind a vase. Before anyone could react the fox was bounding towards the blond. The next second Arashi was laying on the ground a smiling fox on top of him licking his face. "Get him off Naru!!!!" the other blond was sent into a fit of laughter.

"Allright Kyuubi come here."

The playful fox looked up with pleading eyes. Naru was sent into another fit of giggles before ushering the large kitsune over to her.

"So that's why they call you the kitsune princess." Itachi spoke surprising everyone.

Naru beamed. "Yup though I'm not really sure I deserve it. I just sit back and watch as Kyuubi does the work."

"Work?" Fugaku questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi and me work in our village Konoha as guards."

"They allow you to guard their gates?" Sasuke asked skeptically. Sure the girl was beautiful but strong? He doubted it.

Slowly a mischevious grin formed on Naru's face. "Is that a challenge Teme?"

"Hn Dobe as if you could beat me."

"Oh boy." Arashi whined walking over to the elder Uchihas. "He had to get her started."

Before Sasuke could react Naru turned into a yellow flash appearing behind Sasuke and striking him with a hard hit to his shoulder.

"Care to stop underestimating me?" Naru asked with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked. "My pleasure just don't complain when you loose." Closing his onyx eyes Sasuke reopened them to reveal blazing crimson.

"Awww!" Naru whined. "If you get to use Sharingan I get to partner up with Kyuubi."

"Fine with me." Sasuke shrugged crouching slightly in a defensive position.

A sharp whistle and Kyuubi was immediatly standing tall at the blond's side. Growling deep in his throat the crimson kitsune clashed with the Uchiha's sharp blocks. Claws slashed as Sasuke managed to dodge the harsh attacks. Distracted from his actual oppenant he barely managed to evade Naru's kick. Landing with a light tap Naru immediatly spun around jumping to attack Sasuke once again. This time prepared for it the youngest Uchiha managed to latch onto Naru's ankle sending her crashing to the ground. Getting up shakily Naru stared at the raven. Thinking of a plan she charged straight toward him giving Kyuubi small signals along the way. Right when Sasuke was prepared to block the blond's punch she flipped over him landing securely on the kitsune's back. Kyuubi spun around knocking Sasuke off his feet with a swing of a tail. Naruto jumped off the fox to land heavily on the Uchiha, knocking the air out of him.

"Give Teme."

"This is but a warm up Dobe."

Mikoto hearing this and fearing for her home's safety walked up to the two bickering teens. Naruto sensing the murderous aura coming their way began sneaking back toward Arashi. Mikoto stared at her once glistening parlor.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are in soooo much trouble! and where do you think your going young lady?" Lady Uchiha demanded before going into full lecture mode.

-----**I know you all read this story just for your favorite part! the line break!**------

* * *

Itachi replayed the young Uzumaki's fight in his mind. The passion and determination behind each attack. The cunning intellegence flashing in those brilliant blue eyes. 'Naru i will make you mine.' With a final glance at the blond he walked back to his room, excusing himself to make sure all of Naru's things were delivered properly.

* * *

So I'm thinking about a possible cowriter for this story.. not sure yet.. but if you have any ideas with the plot let me know.. cause I don;t really know where I'm going to take this... there's lots of options!

Review please makes me a happy authoress.. and a happy me is a motivated me!


	2. Competition

Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was really what got me to update this one... everyday I checked my email there was a new review alert! arigatou! (sp?)

I'm sooooo sorry for those who read my other (nonupdated forever!) stories! I've got school, work, horsebarn and all my other crazy stuff! lame excuses I know but I'm trying! anyway expect me to go on a huge update spaz soon... Like one day where I just update everything! and I've got a new story going up soon...

Disclaimer: the possibility of me owning Naruto is the same as the possibilty of Itachi being with Orochimaru...

* * *

A cool summer breeze traveled through the Uchiha castle to eventually twine with silk curtains. White silk swayed gently as the wind played in the ruffles. A soft groan came from within the hidden confines of the fabric. Leisurely the wind traveled though the the small barrier of curtains to rest in golden locks. The gold hair swished as the body connected to it shifted, trying desperately to let sleep over come them once again.

"Dammit you win!" Naru screamed throwing her pillow at the open window. A light laugh followed soon after.

"Do you always yell at inanimate objects in the morning?" a deep but soothing baritone voice asked. Naru poked her head out of the curtains.

"I-Itachi! What are you doing here?!" The blond yelled trying to keep her cool but failing miserably.

"I was asked by your father to wake you for breakfast." He answered walking over to the open window, allowing the wind to play in his raven locks.

Naru watched the Uchiha warily. "He didn't happen to mention what he did with my clothes did he?"

Itachi turned around smirking. "He might have mentioned something of the sort."

"So I presume you know where they are?" Naru grew a smirk of her own, already planning ways to get the location out of the boy.

"No, he knew you wouldn't cease to bagger me if he had. He simply told me to tell you to check in your closet and bring in a maid to help you dress." The raven's smirk grew wider at the dumbstruck expression on Naru's face. Itachi turned toward the door ready to call in the maid but a view of a familiar golden head stopped him.

Arashi stared at Itachi shaking his head slightly and signaling him to leave the room. Itachi understanding turned back to Naru.

"It seems the maid has dissapeared. Will you be able to dress yourself or will you need my assistance?"

Naru blushed a dark red before pushing the Uchiha out the door and slamming it in his face.

The blonde princess glared at the closet like it would jump out and eat her. She knew her dads ways. Every trip she'd be allowed to pack her own bags only to have him take them and replace them with clothing he saw fit for her. She hid them every time in a vain attempt to salvage her dignity but the damn man was a sneaky bastard and always found them!

Cautiously she walked to the deep magony wardrobe, placing her slim hand on the silver handle. For a brief moment she pondered if she should call Kyuubi for protection but decided against it, it was Kyuubi's breakfast time... never a pretty sight. She gathered her strength then proceeded in opening the door. A second later an ear piercing shriek released itself from her mouth.

Outside her door, Arashi grimaced and patted Itachi's back. "That is why I didn't put the poor maid in there. That's just for someone with a death wish." Angry stomps could be heard from the bedroom.

"Oh shit! Run!" The blond male sprinted down the hallway as his daughter appeared in the doorway. Itachi melted into the wall trying to keep attention from himself.

Naru glared down the hallway as she watched her father run. "Oh you wait dad I will have my revenge... Kyuubi needs a new chewtoy."

Itachi sighed as the rampaging blond rentered her room. 'Woman are dangerous things.' he thought to himself before decending the stairs to the dining room.

Naru was not happy, no make that furious. Of all the things her father had managed to squeeze her in, this was by far the worst. A pale pink gown lay innocently on the bed, it's long white ribbons brushed the floor. Naru glared at the thing before letting out a defeated sigh. 'It's only for an day naru just a day.' she voiced giving her self a mental peptalk. Slumped in unhappy acceptance she undressed, before slipping the hated clothing onto her body. Tying ribbons where needed, she braided her hair using an extra piece of white fabric to keep it together. With a final glare at the dress she set her face into angry mode and stomped her way to the dining room.

Inside the gorgeous dining hall the uchiha family had gathered accompanied by the Lord Uzumaki. They sat waiting for their young guest, distracting themselves with idle chitchat till she arrived. The room grew silent as the doorknob twisting allowing for a stunning young lady to enter. Mezmorizing blue eyes looked around spotting a familiar smiling face her eyes grew icy. 'Oh you think I've forgiven you for this father, oooo you are so wrong.' She glared at the blond man before taking a seat next to Mikoto.

"Oh dear just look at you. A true princess!" Mikoto giggled imagining the beautiful girl being escorted by her handsome sons at the ball at the end of the week.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. 'This is the same girl that had actually put up a decent match yeterday?!'

Itachi smirked at his brothers reaction. He himslef secretly pleased Naru was wearing the dress.

Naru ate angrily, gulping down large amounts of food before excusing herself from the table. Before anyone could stop her she was out walking in on the Uchiha grounds. Her eyes spotted a crystal blue lake and she jogged over to it.

She sat pensive on a log allowing the morning rays of sunlight to warm her. As she thought she failed to notice the presence come up behind her. Itachi cleared his throat as a means of signaling his approached. Instead of it's intended purpose it only accomplished making Naru jump and spin around in shock. She lost her footing ,as her balance was off from moving so fast. Before she could regain herself she plopped into the water with a large splash. Resurfacing she glared at the Uchiha only to have it soften. For the first time since they met a smile was on his lips. She could see he was strugglign to hold back his laughter. Annoyed by this, she forced herself to use a fake voice.

"Wo is me! For this fair maiden cannot swim and it seems she is to dumb to realize she can stand! Who ever will save me?!" she giggled as she watched Itachi's face. It was now contorted in the effort to withstain from laughing.

"Oh come on Itachi! Must I resort to the damsel in distrees knight in shining armor lines? or maybe the I need a kiss to break my spell?"

Itachi's eyes lit up with an unknown emtion when the last plan was mentioned. Before Naru could speak she was on dry land Itachi holding her up bridal style. "You know I don't think that's to bad a suggestion." he whispered seductively leaning towards her soft lips.

"Itachi?! Naru?! Where are you?!" Sasuke's voice resounded from near by.

Itachi's head snapped up in regret. Naru blinked, shaking her head. ' What the hell was that feeling?'

A rustle in the bushes alerted them to the presnece of the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke glanced between the emotionless Itachi to the bemused blonde.

"Mikoto wants me to take you on a tour of the grounds. We can go on horseback if that's allright with you?" The boy asked staring at the feisty blonde.

Naru's eyes brightened at the mention of the horses. "I'd love that." a small sincere smile appeared on her face.

Itachi gazed at the scene presented infront of him. 'Your playing in dangerous territory outou.'

"I'll accompany you.. it seems we've been having problems with bandits lately." the older raven stared at his brother harshly as Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled defeated.

Naru jumped up with a scream of delight. "Do you know what this means?!"

The Uchiha's stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Father has to give me my riding clothes! No more dress!" she squealed before dashing off towards the mansion.

The boys watched her go. Sasuke took a step forward to follow but was stopped by a look from Itachi.

"Sasuke are you interested in a romantic relationship with Naru?"

The person in question stared at the crimson eyes of his older brother while contemplating just how to answer. Deciding simple yet honest would be best he gave in. "Yes."

Itachi smirked at the boy's determined gaze."Good."

Sasuke felt his jaw drop. "What?!"

Itachi's smirked grew wider. "It's always more fun with competition." With that statement heavy in the air he left his little brother to figure out the meaning of his words.

* * *

I have the main plot for this figured out.. but ideas would be extremely helpful!

Once again THANK YOU for those who reviewed... for those who just read and didn't review... I understand... though Itachi may try to murder you in your sleep... not that I woud let him... whistles innocently


	3. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

AN UPDATE OMG?! shes not dead?! ... I know... I'm terrible and I truly am sorry but my brain decided to basically hate me and not match my schedule... I'd be at work and an entire chapter would write itself I'd keep repeating lines in my head so i could write them when i got home only to have them dissapear... you can imagine my frustration when i couldnt think of anything... but I'm back! with i believe the longest chapter I've ever written! and just to confuse you all it holds the worlds longest flashback inside... basically all that should have been in chapter 2 is stuffed into a wonderful plot device called a flashback... so long you'll probably have to go back to remember what the heck was going on before the flashback began... I'm sorry I'm a lazy writer... I give you all permission to throw cyber cookies at me!

this is part 1 of chapter 3 I shall be working on part 2 right away! my brain has finally fixed communication!

but! numbero uno-ro I want to thank you all for your brilliant ideas! and B. everyone apparently wants bandits to attack and naru to kick some butt so well read...

o and this wrote itself over a reallly long amount of time... so it would be uber helpful is someone notices something not matching up if they would let me know... and i'm sorry Kyuubi acts like a completely different demon in this chap... he kinda glomped my inner author and forced it into giving him a bigger part.. so um ta da!

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window flooding the room with it's warm light. A muffled groan escaped a petite body as a tan hand groped around searching for something. The body emitted a low growl as a pillow flopped to the floor. The sunlight seemed to burn brighter as if summoned to wake the sleeping beauty. Blurry blue eyes slit open as a hiss flew from the owner's mouth.

Grumbling the girl toppled off the bed, dragging her feet towards the window.

"Stupid sun and it's stupid light! Who the hell even opened the curtains anyway?!"

"Well I suppose that answers my question, inaminate objects do anger you so." a smooth voice interrupted.

"Itachi?! What are you doing here?" Naru gasped.

"I was asked yet again to wake the Princess, and I figured you'd enjoy waking to a nice, bright, warm room.

"Your a sadistic bastard aren't you?" Naru questioned glaring.

"In my free time."

Naru huffed before walking toward her closet. Pausing when a shadow loomed over her.

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of wearing the same riding outfit you wore yesterday now were you?" Itachi's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"My father blackmailed you didn't he?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Now why would he need to resort to such a thing?" The Uchiha gracefully pulled a sleek black dress from the wardrobe handing it to the blonde. "I quite enjoy seeing you in a dress."

Naru blushed bright red "That proves it, there's no doubt in my mind your a bastard."

"A pity it only took you two days to realize it." with a playful smirk Itachi left to allow Naru to dress.

A small smile formed on Naru's lips as the door closed.

* * *

Naru, laughing as Sasuke turned a pointed glare at her, stepped into the kitchen.

"What?" she questioned innocently. "Blame him." a finger pointed at the elder Uchiha brother.

Itachi shrugged. "I had orders." he answered in his defense. "From a certain blonde haired devil."

Mikoto set down a large dish before raising a questioning eyebrow. "I assume your talking about why Sasuke came home covered in mud and soaked to the bone."

Itachi could feel the burning gaze trying to set him on fire. Naru laughed as Sasuke's glare grew darker.

* * *

**!Flashback!**

Itachi watched as the Uzumaki saddled her horse. Mikoto made sure that Naru rode one of their best mares, a gleaming black arabian with a white blaze streaking down her muzzle. The raven smirked as his younger brother forced himself to finish tacking up his horse instead of gaping at the blonde.

Naru, oblivious to the lustful stares, slipped the bridle on the mare. She made sure everything fit snuggly yet comfortably before glancing at the saddle. Lifting her arms flashing a taunting strip of her tanned stomach she attempted jumping into the saddle. Not able to lift her leg high enough she pouted searching for a mounting block. Itachi seeing her delema approached.

"Does the lady need a helping hand?"

"If a brave knight is willing."

"I know of no brave knights though I'd be willing to offer my services."

"hmm." Naru's face grew a calculating expression. "I suppose you'll do."

Itachi bowed low mockingly. "Why thank you kind lady, glad to know you believe me adaquate."

Naru stared into Itachi's red gaze. She knew there was more to Itachi's response than met the eye. 'Is he implying what I think he's implying?'

"Yes your quite more than adaquete." Naru allowed to slip out of her mouth.

Itachi's lips twitched into a smile.

"Naru Itachi we should leave soon." Sasuke broke in, havign watched the exchange. A scowl marred his face as Itachi lifted naru into the saddle, his hands staying a little longer than needed as he pulled them off her hips. With a smirk directed to his brother, Itachi mounted his stallion.

Naru rode up between the two Uchihas. "Lead on brave Lords." she winked at Itachi.

They traveled around the manor, Sasuke pointing out a few things here and there. Soon they found themselves in the cool shade of the surrounding forest.

Naru breathed in deeply, loving the earthly smell of the forest. She could hear Kyuubi in the distance, keeping a protective eye on her. She jumped as a large raven flew past her landing softly on Itachi's shoulder. The Uchiha glanced at the bird, having a silent conversation, before looking back at Naru.

"There's a nice place to stop ahead would you like to? We can have lunch."

"I don't mind."

Itachi let a small smile slip on his face before calling out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke go up ahead and make a fire for lunch in the clearing by the pond. Ookami will go with you."

Sasuke glared at his brother knowing he was simply trying to get rid of him. Ookami was just a precaution to make sure he didn't eavesdrop.

"Fine don't take long." The younger Uchiha snapped before spurring his horse ahead. The large raven flying after him.

"Ookami?" Naru titled her head in curiosity.

"The raven, he's one of my summons, think's he's a wolf hence the name."

Naru giggled quitely before riding in silence. Her thoughts wondering to the young Uchiha comparing him to his brother. She would give them credit they were both beautiful in there own way. Sasuke's spiked black hair seemed to glitter in the light displaying natural blue highlights. His bangs framed his face nicely adding to his prominent cheekbones and straight nose. His onyx eyes had a way of burning into you, cold and demanding. Add that to his slim yet musclular body and she understood the hordes of fangirls.

Itachi was a diffrerent story. His long raven hair flowed behind him, currently restrained in a low ponytail, though she had a strange longing to see it loose. His pale skin seemed to glow as his strong yet smooth hands gripped the reins. His face and body was flawless yet it was his eyes that drew her in. His deep crimson gaze always seemed to suck her in, controlling her completely.

It was amazing how different they were yet so simliar. Sasuke was an ice prince while Itachi was a Fire lord.

A soft amused voice drew her out of her musing. "Are you done drooling yet or should I pose for you?"

Naru flushed in embarasment, "In your dreams."

Itachi lent over whispering near her ear. "And what if you are?"

Naru scowled. "Hentai."

"you'll give into my charms someday, besides i need a date to the ball."

"As much as a narcassis you are I'm sure you'll be happy to go with yourself." Naru pretended to ponder. "Or perhaps I should let let your fangirls know you need a date."

Itachi's smirk dropped. "Sometimes I wonder who the real sadist is."

Naru shrugged innocently. "Blackmail my friend."

Itachi had to bite his tongue to stop from smiling. She really was daring enough to threaten him.

"Allright I'll bite. What do you I need to do to make you forget your threat?"

"Prank Sasuke." Naru deadpanned.

Itachi gazed at her confused. "You have the power to make me do basically anythign you want and you choose that?"

"Would you prefer I have you streak through town?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "I think I can devise a plan that will suit your needs, though may I inquire as to why you want my brother to suffer?"

He still thinks I'm not as good as him, so I plan on taking him down a peg. I figured I'd just have Kyuubi pounce him but Arashi would probably kill me... not to mention I'd rather not scar his pretty face."

"Pretty face?"

"What? You have to admit he's goodlooking."

"I choose not to lust after my brother but you have made me curious. If you believe him to be pretty what could be your opinion of myself be?"

Naru smirked. "Nothing worthwhile."

Itachi's eyes glittered amused. "I believe you meant devishly handsome."

The blond smiled. " And I believe you have a prank to pull.

Itachi sighed. "May I borrow Kyuubi for the evening?"

"Ask him yourself." Naru let out a shrill whistle before the gorgeous demon fox appeared through the trees.

Itachi watched bemused as the fox licked Naru's hand before trotting up to him. Itachi dismounted to be level with the Kitsune.

Intellegent blood red eyes flecked with gold stared into Itachi's. The uchiha looked up to Naru for guidance.

She just shook her head, refusing to help.

Itachi cursed under his breath. He knew demon's had certain rules they followed but he knew not which ones applied to fox demon's. He knew demon's respected power so he made sure to use a commanding voice, raising his chakra levels a bit. Showing no weakness his voice grew cold.

"Kyuubi no kitsune I request your assistance for the evening. Your master has given me permission I just require your acceptance."

Itachi watched as the demon approached, his 9 tails flicking behind him. He had to hold back a breath of relief as Kyuubi lowered into a small bow before him.

Unsure but following his instinct he lowered, offering a bow to the fox. Kyuubi's tails wagged as he walked to his side. Itachi scratched behind the furry ears before looking up at Naru. A dazzlign smile met his own small one.

"Well good sir as amazing as it is, Kyuubi seems to have taken a liking to you and your brother is probably getting tired of waiting for us."

Itachi nodded and mounted his horse before glancing down at the fox. "Naru has requested that I torture my little brother and i devised a plan invloving you."

"hey I said prank not torture!"

"Obviosuly you have never been on the receiving end of one of my "pranks"."

"Just don't kill him."

Itachi rolled his eyes

* * *

"About time you made it." Sasuke greeted them glaring suspisicously at his brother.

"Such a lovely young brother I have." Itachi mocked though it fell on deaf ears.

A small gasp escaped Naru as she rode into the clearing. The small patch of long grass swayed in the breeze as a few remaining dew drops glistened in to afternoon sun managing to slip past the trees heavy foliage. Birds flew carelssly close alighting the trees with their bright plummage. Naru took a deep breath, smelling the fresh crisp air as she dismounted. She walked toward a large weeping willow, hiding a small pond from clear view. Sliiping off her shoes she dipped her feet into the cool water. A rustle alerted her to a presence.

"We foudn this place a long time ago when i was angry with father. Itachi took me out here riding and we stumbled upon it." Sasuke spoke in a soft tone.

"It's beautiful."

"That it is." Sasuke whispered though he stared at Naru.

"Where's Itachi?" Naru glanced around not spotting the familiar figure.

"He tied up the horses and said somethign about catching us lunch."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment watching the small ripples in the water Naru caused with her swishing feet.

Sasuke's voice cut into the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Naru asked bewildered.

"For believing you weak. Your far from it but my pride like's to speak for me."

Naru smiled brightly. "Thank you somehow I have a feeling you don't apologize much."

"Don't expect it to happen again." Sasuke glanced at the woods before looking back at Naru. "I have something to show you." Standing up he reached out his hand grasping Naru's own. He pulled her up. Before she could take a step he lifted her in his arms bridal style.

Naru blinked in confusion before realizing what happened "Put me down!"

"Sorry Princess it's quicker this way." Sasuke glanced down at her his sharigan out and spinning. Naru felt weightless before falling. She let out a yelp as her butt made contact with the ground. Glancing around her gaze met a pair of black shoes. Following the shoes up a pair of riding pants, a black shirt, a pale neck to meet the amused gaze of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"And here I thought you were graceful." He smirked.

"Where are we?" Naru asked still dazed.

"Not too far from the clearing. I don't want Itachi knowing about this place so I teleported us here and i would appriciate you don't tell him either."

"What is this place?"

"Nothing special it's what's here that makes it mean something." Grasping her hand Sasuke walked toward a small cave entrance. Letting out somethign that sounded like a wolf's howl the Uchiha turned to Naru. "You may want to brace yourself."

Before she could reply a small black animal streaked out of the cave opening launching itself at Sasuke. Naru alarmed jumped into a defense position. Though Sasuke remained completely calm almost letting a smile appear on his face. Naru dropped her defense as she saw 2 more approach. A bark came from the animal as it licked Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned towards Naru's curious gaze.

"Their father was killed and I found their mother on her deathbed, so I decided to raise them."

"How many are there?"

"4 in the litter, this one here is the alpha male, Alzeid, the two there are Razzle and Dazzle both females and the 4th, a male, is probably hiding inside."

"What do you plan to do with wolf pups?"

"Use them as summons once I have them trained... I was actually hoping you could help me, seeing as you train with Kyuubi and all."

"But these aren't even demon wolves." Naru gazed confused at the litter.

"Actually their hayous. Their father was a 5 tailed demon Ookami. Alzeid should be growing a 2nd tail soon."

Naru watched as a 4th head poked it's way out of the cave. With a warm smile Naru lowered to the ground stretching out her hand in a soothing gesture. The lone pup stumbled forward catiously sniffing her hand gingerly. Slowly as not to scare the cub Naru reached her other hand out lightly scratching behind the wolf's ears. The pup let out a low mewl before gaining courage and scrambling into her lap.

"You must be the runt of the family." Naru glanced up at Sasuke, who was gaping in astonishment.

"What?"

"How?... He hasn't even let me touch him yet..." Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

"Perhaps it's because your always glaring?" Naru laughed as the pup yipped in argrement.

"Would you like to name him?" The Uchiha asked, watching the pup lick her chin.

Naru turned wide blue eyes towards him. "You'd let me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He likes you and I haven't named him yet I see no reason why not to let you."

Naru stared at the black furry lump snuggling into her neck. "Daisuke."

"Daisuke it is." Sasuke pulled out a small scroll, biting his finger he wrote Daisuke under Alzeid, Razzle and Dazzle with his blood. The words glowed for a minute as Sasuke pumped a small amount of his chakra into the writing.

Naru stared curiosly as Sasuke approached Daisuke. The pup looked at him, a small growl coming out of his mouth as his hand outstretched.

"i'm not going to hurt you little one." Sasuke murmered reasuring.

The pup continued growling, even baring his small fangs as Sasuke's fingers came dangerously close to Naru's arm.

Sasuke smirked. "Ah I see how it is. I'm not going to hurt her you know but since you seem so adament about staying with her why don't you have her be your master instead." With a small sigh Sasuke blurred the previously neatly written Daisuke of the scroll.

Naru glanced down at the pup in her arms, his tail wagging uncontrollably.

"Sasuke are you sure? I mean he's your summon."

Sasuke had to contain a snort. "Hardly I would never have such a disobediant summon, he's yours now you just have to make the bond."

Naru smiled down at the pup. "How old is he?"

Sasuke looked back at her distracted. "I'd say about 3 months."

"Have they been here the entire time?"

"Yes I don't have the time to watch them at the manor and I rather they live out here then be caged.

"Hmm bring them to the clearing."

"What? why?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"How would you feel if Kyuubi raised them for a period of time?"

"Would he though?"

"He's always wanted another kit of his own why not give him a litter."

"I don't mind but shouldn't you bond with Daisuke first."

"I can't." Naru answered simply, petting the silky fur of the wolf.

"What do you mean? Don't you carry Kyuubi's summon scroll with you? you could just add Daisuke to that."

"I can't I require Kyuubi's permission and chakra to do that."

"But summon scrolls only need the master's chakra..." Sasuke said confusion lacing his voice.

"I do not have a summon scroll."

"Then how is Kyuubi connected to you?"

Naru's voice grew serious. "When Kyuubi met me I was only 3 lost in the woods. I had wondered from my father's gaze when he was talking to a neighbor. Next thing I knew i had no idea how to get back. I found a river and accidently slipped into it. At the time I couldn't swim and would have drowned was it not for him. He took me under his wing and allowed me the honor of being his kit. He marked me with his demon mark and we became bonded." Naru pulled up her shirt showing her smooth navel. There she channeled a small amount of chakra intill a large black swirling tatoo appeared. "This is his mark and to add another demon, Daisuke here, I would need his acceptance."

Sasuke stared at the tatoo curiosly. "does it allow you to use any of Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto smiled as Daisuke tumbled off her lap scampering over to his sisters. "It allows a mental connection with him and I heal much faster than an ordinary human."

Sasuke hmmed in thought. "I suppose we should head back, will you ask for Kyuubi's acceptence now or later?"

Naruto smirked. "He's on his way."

A burst of sleek red fur bounded out of the foliage stopping right infront of the blonde. Licking Naru's hand before turning to stare at the young litter Kyuubi evaluated the pups. He watched as Alzied growled at a bug before pouncing ontop of it. Razzle and Dazzle lay curled together near Sasuke's feet and Daisuke's intellegant eyes turned and met the fox demons.

With a small yip Kyuubi sat on his honches wagging his tail. Daisuke bounded forward skidding to a stop in front of the elder demon. Rising up a bit he licked Kyuubi's jaw showing his submission. Kyuubi gave a satisfied mewl and picked up the pup by the ruff of his neck. Turning he placed him in front of Naru. Kyuubi's gaze met the intense blue of his kit's.

**"I except him. His chakra shall be bond to you as well as me and I shall raise him as my own."**

Naru smiled. "And the others?"

"**I shall train them if you wish and look after them."**

Naru softly stratched Kyuubi's ears before picking Daisuke up. "Hear that little fella your mine now."

Daisuke gave a small yip of acceptance.

Sasuke watched the exchange curisiosly wondering what the Kyuubi had said.

Naru remebering Sasuke couldn't understand Kyuubi informed him of the fox's desicion. "Kyuubi will raise Daisuke as his own and will train and care for the others if you so wish."

"Will you bond with Daisuke then?"

"Yes Kyuubi will talk to him first." Naru place the pup down at the fox demon's feet.

After many yip barks and a growl Kyuubi nuzzled Daisuke toward his new master. Naru smiled and placed a hand on top of the wolf demon's muzzle. She winced a bit as dark blue chakra seeped into her stomache. Looking down at her demon mark a small fang appeared on the swirl.

"Thank you." Naru spoke to Daisuke. "We should be heading back. Itachi probably has lunch ready."

"Alright shall I leave the pups with Kyuubi then?"

Naru looked at the fox. "Shall you begin now?"

**"Yes they have had no guidance for 3 months it is time they learned."**

Naruto nodded her agreement. "Kyuubi will began their training now, they're in good hands. He will protect them with his life."

Sasuke smiled before grabbing Naru and picking her up once more bridal style. "Where to Princess?"

"Let's go find our loyal Lord and see what he has made us."

* * *

Itachi glanced towards the woods as 2 familiar chakra signatures appeared. He gave a once over to Naru making sure nothing was out of place. With a satisfied smirk he met the blonde's smiling gaze.

"And how was your little detour with my brother?" Itachi questioned curiously as Naru approached.

"I made a few new acquantinces and gained a friend." Naru answered vaguely.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but figured he'd be able to question it later. Standing up he pulled a stick out of the fire.

With a mocking bow Itachi handed Naru the stick. "Dinner is served m'lady."

Naru examined the stick smelling the grilled fish at the end. Taking a small bite, she smiled as her mouth was filled with flavor. "It's wonderful m'lord."

Sasuke ,glaring at his brother, grabbed a stick out of the fire convenaintly knocking over the other. "Oh no Itachi I'm sorry it looks like you'll have to go catch another one." Sasuke said with mock apology.

Itachi glanced at his brother before turning to Naru. "It's fine i think Naru will have no problem sharing will she?"

Naru looked up at the Uchiha's. "I don't mind."

With a smirk at his brother, Itachi sat next to Naru. He licked his lips, drawing Naru's attention. Leaning forward he took a small bite out of the tasty morsel, all the while staring into the Uzumaki's eyes.

Naru swallowed ,struggling to break free from his captivating gaze. Itachi's eyes, alight with emotions the blonde couldn't figure out, caught the nervous gesture. With a smirk plastered on his face he leaned forward breathing along her neck. His lips brushed lightly across the lobe of her ear.

"Kyuubi has agreed to my plan, before this trip is over i shall be blackmail free." The smirk still on his face Itachi pulled away.

Naru watched breathless as the elder Uchiha brother walked over to the horse's grazing peacefully nearby. Sifting around in the saddlebag, Itachi turned towards Sasuke.

"Could you go get..." He paused midsentence as multiple chakra signaturs appeared.

Naru mid bite slowly set her dinner down callign for Kyuubi in her mind.

"Kyuubi do you sense that?"

**"Yes Kit I'm on my way I've instructed the pups to stay near their den."**

"Allright I'll hold them off for now."

Sasuke glanced up sensing them a second later than his brother. Quickly he moved to block Naru from the danger. A kunai went whistling past him nicking his cheek. Sasuke spun around not understanding how the weapon came from that direction.

Naru stood their in all her glory, hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him. "How many times do I have to say I do not need protection! I am quite capable of handling this myself!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to object then noticed the gleaming kunai at the ready in the nimble blonde's hands.

"I will handle this ALONE! and prove i'm not some little princess waiting to be rescued!" Naru glared harshly at Sasuke before giving a pointed glance to Itachi. "Do you both understand?"

Two nods was all she recieved and needed for comfirmation before a burauge of people came out of the trees.

With a smile on her face Naru stared at the leader of the group. "Hi my name is Naru Uzumaki and you have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"O and why is that?" The masked man answered in a cocky tone.

"Because I'm your best dream turned worst nightmare." With a sugary sweet smile the blue eyes turned cold. With a flash she dissapeared from site.

The Uchiha's eyes spun wildly following the swift powerful movements of the blonde.

The masked man looked around bewildered before shrugging assuming she was all talk and took a step forward. He froze as breathing appeared on his neck. "You really didn't think i would run now did you?"

The man turned to punch the girl only to have his fist caught in a small hand. The next moment he was flung across the clearing with little effort.

"You might want to work on that right hook a little more."

Standing straight, Naru watched as 5 bandits flew towards her. With a smirk on her face, she slammed her foot on the ground. The bandits stopped confused as nothing happened.

"Hn you really shouldn't believe what you see." The blonde spoke before earth flew up, rumble and dust distorting the air.

Clashes were heard as a lithe shadow flew through the debri the sound of bodies falling filled the silence.

Naru smiled as she approached the last standing attacker.

**"Kit" **Kyuubi called worry filling his tone.

"What is it Kyuubi I'm just finishing up the last one."

**"Be careful I sense a very sinister power nearby."**

"Your imagining things Kyuubi there's nothing to worry about."

**"Just watch you back I'll be there soon."**

Naru sighed but jabbed the last one in the neck watchign as he slumped forward.

Itachi and Sasuke stood watching closely as the dust cleared, Naru standing alone amongst the group of unconcious bandits.

"Psht a bunch of lousy bandits and Kyuubi was worried."

Just as she uttered that she was suddenly thrown to the ground a body covering her own. She turned to yell at Sasuke only to find worried red eyes.

"What in the hell Itachi?" Naru yelled.

Itachi just grimaced before staring at something behind her. Adjusting her position Naru was able to follow Itachi's gaze. There stood a large demon raccoon locked in battle with Kyuubi.

"What is that?"

"That" a pointed glance to the 2 demons combating, "is what Kyuubi was worried about. Did you not notice the gaint chakra signature?"

"No I still can't sense it." Naru answered confused at her lack of skill.

"Someone must be concealing it from you." Itachi got up slowly from atop Naru picking her up along with him. Sasuke appeared next to them as soon as they were standing.

"There's another signature near the edge of the woods. I think he's controlling the demon." Sasuke informed them breathing labored from running to scout.

Naru stared hard at the racoon fighting Kyuubi. A sudden flashback of a memory of when she was small came to mind. "Kyuubi! Is that Gaara's summon?"

**"Sure as hell fights like him. Gaara is getting closer prepare yourself. I'll take care of this one."**

Kyuubi yelped as a trail of sand caught his ankle. With a flash of fire the sand turned to glass and a vicious bite to the gleaming material broke him free.

**"I take that back he's here."**

Naru sighed as she appeared next to the two Uchihas. "This is Gaara of the Sand. Gaara is obsessed with you could say dominating me to show he's a worthy mate no matter how much i regect him. He's a tough guy and will more than likely kill you if given the opportunity. Please don't give him the chance you won't like the consquences cause i am not saving your asses."

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other nodding their heads.

"Naru this is not one of those safety precautions we're we think less of you but it would be very helpful if you would allow us to be your knights in shining armor for this battle." Itachi demanded as softly as possible.

Naru looked into Itachi's eyes seeing the honesty there. "Allright but as soon as I see either of you struggling I will come in."

Itachi graced her with a smile and nod before looking to his brother. "Shall we?" He smirked giving Sasuke a gesture to go first. Sasuke let his eyes bleed red as he stared at the redhead standing in front of them. "It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

At last something posted! Let me know how it was! I'm sorry for it being so scattered and unedited! Look out for part 2 soon!

Loves Hidden

* * *


End file.
